


48. Nightmare

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [48]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Strangulation, Temporary Death by Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Nightmare. Sebastien LeLivre makes his way back to France on foot, alone, and he thinks: these nightmares are a worse sentence for his crimes than even the army--than even his strange and undying death--could ever have been.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	48. Nightmare

It is a side effect of the hanging, he decides.

He spent three days on the noose, and—in a fit of morbid curiosity somewhere near the border with the Duchy of Warsaw—he tried it one more time of his own accord, just to see how long it really took him to die and be painfully reborn.

Eleven minutes by pocketwatch.

Of course, after being strangled nearly 400 times, he would dream of his throat in painful spasm, dying, filling with relentless water. Every time he closes his eyes, he dreams of drowning. He dreams of a tortured stranger.


End file.
